Lisa
Lisa is a female customer who makes her first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Burgerburgh Loves: Tofu Hates: Pulled Muscles Occupation: Aerobics Instructor Lisa is an aerobics instructor from Burgerburgh, where she teaches weekly courses at the local Fit Frenzy Gym. She is an avid runner, and trains all year for the world-renowned Burgerburgh Marathon. Lisa has made quite a name for herself by coming in 1st place three times in the last five years. At each race, she is cheered on from the sidelines by her proud father, Franco. Appearance Lisa has curly, brown highlighted hair. She wears a short black tank top with purple trims. There is a white sticker displaying the number "108" with a purple line above and below it attached to the bottom-right side of her shirt. She wears white and purple sweatbands around her wrists, and dark purple sweatpants with white side stripes. She wears white and black shoes with purple laces. In earlier games from Papa's Burgeria to Papa's Pizzeria To Go!, she wore a bluish-purple shirt with a white collar and white pants with a black belt. Her shoes were white in the front and purple in the back, with black laces. Clean-Up Her hair is remodeled. Styles Style B Lisa wears a black undershirt with white trim, a white team jacket with purple striped sleeves, and a purple skirt with white bottoms. Orders Papa's Burgeria/HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Lettuce *Tomato *Medium Patty *Mayo *Onion *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft Taco with Chicken *Mild Sauce *White Rice *Tomatoes *Peppers *Lettuce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Blueberries *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Pecan French Toast *Whipped Cream *2 Bananas *2 Strawberries *Drink: **Small Tea with Sugar Papa's Wingeria *4 Medium Chicken Strips (all) *4 BBQ Shrimps (right) *6 Cheese Cubes (left) *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Mustard *Onions *Sauerkraut *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup, Cherry, Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner C *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Strawberry, Frosted Rose, Chocolate Strawberry *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **X and O Sprinkles **Candy Heart, Cherry, Candy Heart Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Blueberries *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Wildberry Derps *Creameo, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Macaroni *Beefy Bolognese *Black Pepper *4 Mushrooms *4 Onions *1 Tomato *Foccacia Holiday (Christmas) *Al-Dente Macaroni *Beefy Bolognese *Yule Spice *4 Mushrooms *4 Onions *1 Tomato *Foccacia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Blueberries *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Wildberry Derps *Creameo, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Regular Roll Donut **Red Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular French Cruller with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Chocolate Drizzle *Red Velvet Round Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Crushed Peanuts Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Regular Heart Donut **Red Icing **Cupidberry Derps *Regular French Cruller with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Chocolate Drizzle *Red Velvet Heart Donut with Bubble Gum Cream **Strawberry Icing **Crushed Peanuts Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Medium Tofu Skewers *4 BBQ Shrimp (right) *6 Cheese Cubes (left) *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Bacons (bottom half) *4 Red Peppers (top half) *8 Mushrooms *Light Bake *6 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Multigrain Bread with Shredded Cheddar *Regular Grill *Sliced Turkey *Bacon *Lettuce *BBQ Sauce *Fries: **Waffle Fries **BBQ Sauce **Bacobites Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Multigrain Bread with Smoked Cheddar *Regular Grill *Sliced Turkey *Bacon *Lettuce *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Fries: **Waffle Fries **BBQ Sauce **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Deep Purple Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry Holiday (Halloween) *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Deep Purple Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Sugar Skull *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Deep Purple Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry Holiday (Halloween) *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Deep Purple Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Sugar Skull *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn, Cherry, Candy Corn Papa's Bakeria *Ladyfingers Crust *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Meringue Topping *Cherry Syrup (All Over) *Blueberries (All Over) Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Ladyfingers Crust *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Mulberry Medley *Mulberry Medley *Meringue Topping *Cherry Syrup (All Over) *Blueberries (All Over) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Soft Taco with Chicken *White Rice *Mild Sauce *Peppers *Lettuce *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Cornbread with Chicken *Baked Beans *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Peppers *Lettuce *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Papa's Sushiria *Nori with White Rice *Not Flipped **Cream Cheese **Snow Peas **Tofu *General Tso Sauce *Sesame Seeds *Bubble Tea: **Blueberry Tea with Cucumber Bubbles Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Deli Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Cream Cheese **Snow Peas **Tofu *Lone Star Pit Sauce *BBQ Rub *Bubble Tea: **Blueberry Tea with Cucumber Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Pecan French Toast *Whipped Cream *2 Bananas *2 Strawberries *Drink: **Small Tea with Sugar Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Pecan French Toast *Rocket Whip *2 Bananas *2 Star Cookies *Drink: **Small Tea with Sugar Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *BBQ Sauce with Provolone Cheese *4 Bacons (Bottom) *8 Mushrooms (All) *4 Red Peppers (Top) *Light Bake *6 Slices Holiday (Starlight BBQ) * Cornbread Crust * BBQ Sauce with Provolone Cheese *4 Bacons (Bottom) *8 Mushrooms (All) *4 Red Peppers (Top) *Light Bake *6 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! * Hot Dog on a Pretzel Bun * Mustard * Onions * Sauerkraut * Bacon * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Diet Fizzo ** Medium Cheddar Corn Holiday (Christmas) * Hot Dog on a Pretzel Bun * Eggnog Aioli * Cranberry Chutney * Sauerkraut * Bacon * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Diet Fizzo ** Small Frostcap Crunch Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Traditional Cookie with White Chocolate Chips **Purple Burple Ice Cream *Oatmeal Cookie with Blueberries **Vanilla Ice Cream *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Sugar Crystals **Blue Moon Ice Cream *Rainbow Sprinkles *Banana *Cherry, Ladyfinger, Cherry Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Traditional Cookie with Crackle Crumbs **Purple Burple Ice Cream *Oatmeal Cookie with Blueberries **Powsicle Ice Cream *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Crackle Crumbs **Blue Moon Ice Cream *Rainbow Sprinkles *Banana *Cherry, Candy Rocket, Cherry Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 4 Nashville Hot Tofu Skewers (All) * 4 Carolina Shrimps (Right) * 6 Cheese Cubes (Left) * Kung Pao Dip Holiday (New Year) * 4 Rainbow-livian Tofu Skewers (All) * 4 Carolina Shrimps (Right) * 6 Cheese Cubes (Left) * Kung Pao Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Red Velvet Round Donut ** Strawberry Icing ** Chocolate Drizzle * Regular French Cruller with Chocolate Mousse ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Crushed Peanuts * Regular Roll ** Red Rose Icing ** Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (Mardi Gras) * Red Velvet Round Donut ** Strawberry Icing ** Chocolate Drizzle * Regular French Cruller with Praline Sauce ** Masquerade Powder ** Purple Burple Drizzle ** Fleur de Lis Sprinkles * Regular King Cake Donut ** Red Rose Icing ** Rainbow Sprinkles Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 13 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 16 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 32 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 25 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 34 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 34 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 10 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 42 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 33 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 42 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 17 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 39 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 8 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 8 Unlockables *In Papa's Pancakeria, she is unlocked with Tea. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Cheddar Corn. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Vanilla Drizzle. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Yule Spice. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Smoked Cheddar. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Baked Beans. Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She lost to Sasha in the first round of the Pineapple Division. *2012: She lost to Clover in the second round. She did earn enough votes to finish in third place with Franco in the Bacon Division. *2013: She lost to Mary in the second round. She did earn enough votes to finish in third place with Gremmie in the Purple Burple Division. *2014: She lost to Nevada in the first round of the Dreamsicle Division. *2015: She lost to Mindy in the second round of the Wild Onion Division. *2016: She earned more votes than Shannon but lost to Tohru in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in second place with Robby in the Kiwi Division. *2017: She earned more votes than Sue but lost to Akari in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in second place with Kenji in the Iyokan Division. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *In a Flipline Q&A picture, Lisa was in the picture with Matt and Tony, seemingly asking them a question. *Her number is 108 in the annual Burgerburgh Marathon. *The outfit she wears since Papa's Cheeseria is the outfit she wore in her Flipdeck and is her Style B in Papa Louie 3. *Her Style C in Papa Louie 3 is her Style B since Papa's Bakeria. *Her beauty mark has been removed since Papa's Cupcakeria. Order Tickets Lisa Burgeia.png|Lisa's Burgeria order lisaco.png|Lisa's Taco Mia! order lisa freezeria.jpg|Lisa's Freezeria order Lisa's Pancakeria Order.png|Lisa's Pancakeria order Lisa Burger re.png|Lisa's Burgeria HD order Lisa zps0807ef92.jpg|Lisa's Wingeria order Lisa Hot.png|Lisa's Hot Doggeria order lisaburgeriatogo.jpg|Lisa's Burgeria To Go! order lisa (h).jpg|Lisa's Cupcakeria order during Valentine's Day Lisa Cupcake.png|Lisa's Cupcakeria regular order Lisa Freezeria HD.png|Lisa's Freezeria HD order Lisa Xmas.png|Lisa's Pastaria order during Christmas Lisa Pasta.png|Lisa's Pastaria regular order lisafreezeriatogo.jpg|Lisa's Freezeria To Go! order Lisa heart.png|Lisa's Donuteria order during Valentine's Day Lisa Donut.png|Lisa's Donuteria regular order Lisa WHD.png|Lisa's Wingeria HD order Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Lisa.png|Lisa's Pizzeria To Go! order Lisa's Cheeseria order during Starlight BBQ.png|Lisa's Cheeseria order during Starlight BBQ Lisa's Cheeseria Order.png|Lisa's Cheeseria regular order Lisa Cup.png|Lisa's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Halloween lisacupcakeriatogo.jpg|Lisa's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Lisa Halloween CHD.png|Lisa's Cupcakeria HD order during Halloween Lisa normal.png|Lisa's Cupcakeria HD regular order Lisa Starlight.png|Lisa's Bakeria order during Starlight Jubilee Lisa Bake.png|Lisa's Bakeria regular order lisatmhs.png|Lisa's Taco Mia HD order during Starlight BBQ lisatmh.png|Lisa's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Lisa (Holiday).png|Lisa's Sushiria order during Starlight BBQ Papa's Sushiria Lisa (Regular).png|Lisa's Sushiria regular order Lisa TMTG (Holiday).png|Lisa's Taco Mia To Go! order during Starlight BBQ Lisa Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Lisa's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Lisa (Holiday).png|Lisa's Pancakeria HD order during Starlight Jubilee Pancakeria HD Lisa (Regular).png|Lisa's Pancakeria HD regular order Lisa’s Pizzeria HD order during Starlight BBQ.jpeg|Lisa's Pizzeria HD order during Starlight BBQ Lisa Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Lisa's Pizzeria HD regular order CE7EECF6-3773-4D5D-977F-F1BD358A4E14.jpeg|Lisa's Hot Doggeria HD order during Christmas. 78FFAF32-F3EE-4117-A899-8A530B97D23B.jpeg|Lisa's Hot Doggeria HD regular order. Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Lisa (Holiday).png|Lisa's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Christmas Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Lisa (Regular).png|Lisa's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Lisa’s Scooperia Holiday Order.jpeg|Lisa's Scooperia/HD order during Starlight Jubilee Screen Shot 2018-11-23 at 10.51.36 PM.png|Lisa's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Lisa (Holiday).jpg|Lisa' Pancakeria To Go! order during Starlight Jubilee Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Lisa (Regular).jpg|Lisa's Pancakeria To Go! regular order 3B1F05A5-C034-4C35-ACCE-D68B3C103655.jpeg|Lisa’s Wingeria To Go! order during New Year. 79636986-64C0-4BE4-9AFB-49E95504941E.jpeg|Lisa’s Wingeria To Go! regular order. Lisa’s DTG! Mardi Gras order.JPG|Lisa's Donuteria To Go! order during Mardi Gras. Lisa’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Lisa's Donuteria To Go! regular order. Gallery LisaBCU.png|Lisa's look in Cheeseria 57.jpg ll.PNG|Lisa in Papa's Burgeria Ewttreetbte.jpg lisaperfectorderinpancakeria.png|A perfect score from Lisa in Papa's Pancakeria! uservoice.jpg Papi and hija.png|Lisa and Franco take Third Place Lisa.jpg|Lisa! somethings missing on lisa!.png|Lisa without her beauty mark New customer Liza.png Lisa. Jpg|"Wingerrific!" Perfect Cupcakes for Lisa.png|Lisa's perfect order in Cupcakeria Okay Pasta - Lisa.png Perfect Pasta for Lisa.png Lisa and franco dancing again by hershey990-d6ldw78.png|Lisa and Franco dancing! Lisa (Taco Mia).png|Lisa in Taco Mia! Cletus Eye.png Lisa perfec 2 close.png|Lisa is happy with her donuts in the dining room Lisa perfect.png|Perfect in Freezeria! lisa perfect 2.png|Perfect in Donuteria! Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.46.29.png|Someone made Lisa mad Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.54.25.png|Lisa is not pleased at Donuteria Frame3.jpg Lisaperfect.png|Lisa likes her perfect donuts during Halloween Lisa Taco Mia Perfect.png|Lisa loves her perfect taco! Poor Lisa.png Glitch 4.png|Lisa unlocked in Cheeseria with her new outfit Lisa Cheeseria Perfect.png|Lisa is very happy with her perfect sandwich during Starlight BBQ! Cus.JPG|All Characters from Papa Louie 3 Newlisa.png Franco and Lisa together.png|Kingsley, Franco and Lisa in Papa's Taco Mia! FROZEN LISA.png|Frozen Lisa! Lisagrotto.png|Lisa swimming in Gummy Grotto LisaCheeseriaPerfect.PNG|Lisa goes for Bronze with a perfect sandwich! lisaandfranco.PNG|Lisa and Franco perfect wings Lisa.png|Perfect wings for Lisa perfect on lisa.png|Lisa's Perfect Sushi Christmas 2016 lg.jpg Screenshot 2016-12-26-10-06-22 kindlephoto-25274641.jpg|Lisa can be seen in a photo frame with her father (Franco) in his Flipdeck Screenshot_2016-12-26-10-04-17 kindlephoto-25246881.jpg|A clearer view of "Little Lisa" Bandicam 2016-12-31 11-23-45-326.jpg|Lisa okay with the fountain Lisa is so happy!.gif|I'm telling Papa Franco about this place, it's so good! Kayla is not happy with donute.png|Kayla and Lisa are not happy with the failtasticish donuts IMG_0920.JPG Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg File:1530328219078.jpg|Lisa ordering take-out in Pizzeria HD File:1530328789557.jpg IMG_0448.PNG IMG_0803.PNG IMG_1122.PNG Lisa Perfect Sundee.png Lisa Not Pleased.png Lisa Nervous.png Angry Lisa.png IMG 1171.PNG IMG_2262.PNG IMG 1207.PNG Lisa Finger Point.png|Lisa is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG_1263.PNG IMG_2280.PNG Screenshot_2019-06-15_011424.jpg Screenshot_2019-06-15_192940.jpg lisaprof.jpg Fan Art Lisa Up All Night.png LisaRecolor.me.png|Made via Recolor.me ChibiMakera.jpg|Lisa Chibi Maker Pixel Lisa New.png|By LavenderSunset Lisa Chibi.jpg|Chibi Lisa by Rafael54425 uo8kda4.jpg|Made by Almei Lisabyblue175.jpg|By zazaarnon145xer Lisa'sFixedStyleB.png|Style B by Ianiant Episode Lisa.PNG|Lisa in Episode Flipline - Lisa.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Tohru Xandra Lisa Mindy by luthien black.jpg|By luthien black Lisa Family by Mannievelous.jpg|By Mannievelous es:Lisa no:Lisa Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:L Characters